1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved construction for a fluid braking booster and more particularly to a locking structure for a shell and an end cover which provides the casing or housing for the fluid pressure servomotors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed in the art to compress an outer periphery bead of a diaphragm in a radially outwardly opened channel on the outer periphery of an end cover by the internal surface of a shell for attaining a minimum external diameter yet providing a maximum uniform cross section of the shell for decreasing the necessary minimum space of the servomotor when installed in the vehicle body.
Several types of fluid pressure motors have been developed. These fluid pressure motors have been generally successful and highly efficient in attaining a small volume of the motors, but they usually are of such type that they attain the foregoing by provision of no reassembling ability during their service life.